


We're not your Normal Group of Friends

by SweetSallowz



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D still has his nickname and his eyes, 2DOC HAS TO BE CANON NOW OOPS, 2doc is more like Heavily hinted at, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gorillaz - Freeform, Highschool AU, I'VE MESSED UP, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Latino Character, Latino Murdoc, Lesbian Noodle, Like Noodle and Russel are just really close friends, M/M, Murdoc is not abusive, My First Fanfic, NuRuss is more Platonic, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, Paula is a bitch, Swearing, There needs to be more Gorillaz Highschool Aus, They are all adorkable, not relationship centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSallowz/pseuds/SweetSallowz
Summary: You wouldn't expect Noodle, Russel, Murdoc, and 2D to be friends, let alone Best friends, but they are. They've helped each other through all kinds of situations. But what will Happen when Murdocs Older Brother, Hannibal, gets out of jail and attends Eastwood High?





	1. Watch out Highschool, The Gorillaz are Back.

**Author's Note:**

> Before this story starts I have a couple things to say:  
> 1\. I do NOT ship NuRuss canonically, just for the sake of this story. ( They're the same age anyways )  
> 2\. The 2doc in this is not abusive.  
> 3\. I can't do any of the accents I'm so sorry  
> 4\. This is my first fanfiction so feel free to give feedback!

Unfortunately, Summer was over. It was time to get back to school,  _Highschool,_ that is, and not just any Highschool. Eastwood High. Eastwood High just so happened to be the school where four teens: Stuart Pot ( Also known as 2D ), Murdoc Niccals, Russel Hobbs, and Noodle also known as "Gorillaz" went to. Its what everyone who went to or worked at Eastwood High dreaded the most, having to deal with them. Well, not everyone. Russel was a teachers pet, and there were a few students who liked 2D and Noodle. However, almost everyone got annoyed by the four teens, but the Gorillaz probably didn't notice. 

" Honey! You got everything you need?" Called Rachel Pot from downstairs 2D's mom. She knew 2D tended to forget a lot of things.

" Yeah I think so! I got my backpack, books, lunch, My phone.." 2D looked around his room for anything else he needed. His room was a mess, there were clothes all over the floor, books and games he hasn't played with or read for years were littered on his bed, and there were posters of Bands all over his Light green walls. It was a miracle how he could find anything he needed for school. He slung his backpack on his back and ran downstairs. 

" 'Ello Mum!" said 2D happily. 

"Hi Stu, Are you sure you want to walk to school?" 

"Yeah! Murdoc always takes so long to get to school, It'll be better this way, I'll waste more time!" 2D exclaimed, giving a toothy smile. ( Without front teeth of course ) 

Rachel groaned at the name Murdoc. He was such a bad influence. She quickly hid the groan with a smile though " That's... wonderful Honey, Have a good day at school" she said, before kissing 2D on the cheek. 

" I will, Bye Mum! " 2D said, offering her another smile before opening the door and walking out. 

2D was greeted by cold wind, and bare trees with multicolored leaves falling off. He frowned, Summer was over too soon. However his bad mood was quickly lifted when he remembered he'd be Seeing Murdoc, Noodle, and Russel again. During Summer, Russel was doing family activities, Noodle was visiting Japan, and Murdoc had to deal with some "things", he wouldn't tell what they were though. Sure they texted, but it was always better to see them in person. The school they went to, Eastwood Highschool, was pretty close to his house, so the walk lasted about five minutes. When he got to the gate, he frowned. He didn't see Noodle, Russel, or Murdoc. Usually Russel came a little bit after him, but that was when he rode in the car. He had walked which took twice as long, but they still weren't here. He sighed and looked around, He saw nothing of interest, Students he never really talked to, Teachers and Staff talking, and a couple new students, however his eyes stopped when he saw her.   
  
Paula cracker was 2D's ex girlfriend, and she was horrible. She always put on too much makeup, she put on so much lipstick that it was smearing. She had a mole next to her lip, and her eyes were covered in long, thick eyeliner. She was with another guy he had Olive skin, his hair was Brown, shaved on one side, and he looked like an overall, jerk. He had a blue shirt, and black shorts on. Paula was talking to him while she curled her hair with her finger, and he seemed to just be nodding and agreeing with her. Paula stopped blabbering for a minute, and she looked around. Her eyes stopped when she saw 2D, and he froze. She smiled and started walking towards him. 2D tried to walk away but she called out his name.

"HEY! 2D!" she screeched. It turned some heads, and he turned around.

" Oh.. Ello Paula" said 2D quietly.

" I haven't seen you in forever!" She looked at him and frowned "Still didn't dye your hair? I thought we agreed you'd dye it brown." She paused and added "Nobody's gonna take you seriously if you have blue hair ya know." 

2D was starting to loose his temper. He was a pretty patient person, but not when it came to Paula. 

"That was when we were still dating Paula! Before you cheated on me!" He spitted out, if his eyes weren't filled with dried blood, he would be glaring.

They started dating in Eighth grade, and only five months later, Paula cheated on him, with none other than Murdoc Niccals, one of his best friends. Of course 2D had forgiven Murdoc. Murdoc never really talked about Paula, and when he did he made sure to insult her. He also tried his best to make it up to 2D. 2D knew he wasn't great at expressing emotions. 2D knew Murdoc since they were in elementary school, and whenever his father dropped him off he seemed like a horrible dad. Murdoc had cuts and bruises everywhere. His father must have left a mental impact on him too, since he had trouble saying simple things like sorry. 2D always appreciated when Murdoc tried to cheer him up, but Paula? She couldn't have cared less about him. Whenever they talked or texted, she acted like nothing happened, and 2D thought that was disgusting. 

"Oh.. Right that.." she said looking down. However she immediately cheered up "So! Have you met my new boyfriend?" 

" Who would ever want to date you?" 2D said bitterly. He felt bad when he said it, but he knew she deserved it. 

Paula glared at him "Lots of people you blue haired black eyed freak!" 2D tried not to show his hurt at that remark. 

Paula looked over her shoulder "Brandon! Get over here" 

The guy Paula was with moments ago, the one with Brown hair and Olive skin abruptly stopped talking to another guy, shoved him over and walked towards Paula. 

"Yeah Paula?" he asked not even noticing 2D

"Just want you to meet my friend and ex boyfriend, Stu" she gestured towards 2D

" Uhm, uh, Ello" he stuttered. Paula's new boyfriend, Brandon had brown eyes and was even taller than 2D, he must have been 6'4. Unlike 2D, he had muscles. The way Brandon was starting at him made him self conscious.  

"Whats up with your eyes?" he asked rudely. " And who dyes their hair that color?" 

"Um, my eyes are that way because I've been in two car accidents. They've been that away for a while now, and my hair isn't dyed, its natural. I fell out out of a tree when I was Eleven, and my hair fell out. It grew back Blue." 

"Sounds stupid" he turned back to Paula and asked "He giving you any trouble?"

"Don't worry, I bet he couldn't kill a fly" Paula said Laughing, which made 2D start to feel uncomfortable. 

Brandon chuckled " Can't believe you used to date him, I've seen girls with more muscles and lower voices."

They were both laughing like Hyena's now, and 2D started slowly moving away. Thankfully, he spotted Murdoc, Noodle, and Russel walking together. He quickly ran over to them. They were all talking, and Russel stopped and smiled when he saw 2D. 

"Hey 2D! Where were you at? We texted you to come walk with us but you never replied."

"Yeah!" Chirped Noodle "I thought you were mad at us!"

"You did?" he asked confused

"Yes we did, Unless we've been texting the wrong person." Murdoc said sarcastically "Oh wait! Everyone else blocked our numbers." 

2D laughed awkwardly "I must have forgot to check 'M sorry" The other three rolled their eyes. 

"Hey, who the hell is  _that?_ Asked Murdoc. 

2D turned around and looked back to see Murdoc pointing at Paula's new boyfriend, Brandon. 

"Eh, Just Paula's new boyfriend, he's a jerk." 

Murdoc fell silent at the mention of Paula. "She's a bitch, and I bet he is too. You know that right?"

2D nodded. 

"So what they laughin' 'bout?" asked Russel, "They look mental." 

2D's face flushed a pink color, he definitely didn't want to talk about that again. "Um, an Inside Joke I guess?" 

Clearly None of them Believed him. Murdoc shrugged "If ya say so faceache, but if they say anything about you just tell me and I'll punch them so hard in the face they won't even be able to talk." 

2D grinned a childish smile "Fanks Murdoc!" 

They spent the rest of the time talking and laughing so hard, they didn't even hear the bell ring. Suddenly Noodle's eyes widened. "Guys, nobody is out here anymore, The bell!" She rushed to her class. 

Russel, Murdoc, and 2D all exchanged worried Glances and Ran after her. 


	2. Half Hour Late.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, The Gorillaz manage to get in major on trouble on the First day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I'm getting better at 2D's accent, still have no Idea about Murdoc though.

They all had the same class for first period, which was math. The only problem was their math teacher absolutely hated them. Well, Everyone else at the school also hated them, but their math teacher, Mr. Bryant hated them more so. He tried to hide it, but they everyone in his class could see he was sick of 2D, Murdoc, Noodle, and even Russel. His mood was no better when they burst through the doorway 20 minutes late, on the first day of school.

The whole class was staring at them, So Murdoc yelled aloud "WHAT?" and glared at everyone in the room, who quickly looked back at their papers.

The Gorillaz were usually late, but defiantly not this late, especially on the first day. 2D started biting his fingernails, scared that Mr. Bryant was going to yell at them. He looked up and glared at them. 

"You four can meet me outside the classroom." He said coldly, through gritted teeth. 

Now they all seemed nervous, and nodded as they made their way outside. Before going outside, Noodle couldn't help but notice how horrible Mr. Bryant looked, she knew he was young, maybe 32, but he already had gray in his dark brown hair. His skin was light, but at the same time it was kind of yellowish. He had a few wrinkles here and there too. He wore black rectangle glasses, and his eyes were a hazel-ish color. He looked a lot like an old man who would yell at you for walking on his lawn. She only realized she had been staring off into space thinking about Mr. Bryants appearance when Russel whispered "Baby Girl! What are you waiting for?" The whole class, including Mr. Bryant was starting at her, so she quickly followed Russel out the door and into the Hallway.

There, she saw Murdoc pacing around with a scowl on his face and 2D sitting on the floor, his knees against his chest, biting his fingernails. His black eyes were white. Noodle never saw him this scared of getting in trouble before, he always got in trouble, and he was always an anxious mess, but his eyes never turned white. That was only happened when he was experiencing strong emotions. 

"2D? Are you okay?" asked Noodle gently 

"No! I'm not okay!" said 2D quickly, causing Noodle to take a step back.

"2D we get in trouble all the time its fine-"

"NO! ITS NOT FINE!" Yelled 2D, not too loud though, since Mr. Bryant might hear him. 

Noodle looked at him with a shocked expression on her face, Russel, who was staring at something in the distance turned over and looked in Noodle and 2D's direction threateningly.

2D realized what he said, and quickly stuttered out " 'M sorry Noods, its just, my dad is goin' ta kill me!"

Noodle crouched down to match 2D's height, and softly smiled. "Don't worry 2D, the worst he can do is give us detention!"

2D calmed down and smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess you're right Noods." Gradually, his eyes turned back to Black.

It was quiet for a bit, Russel was staring at a wall, thinking about the consequences he was going to have to face, 2D was still sitting, and he had his head in his hands, probably suffering another headache. Noodle was still next to 2D, but she had stood up and had one foot against the wall. Murdoc finally broke the Silence when he punched his fist into a wall. 

"WHO THE HELL DOES THAT MAN THINK HE IS?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, Russel turned in his direction, Noodle turned her head in his direction as well, and 2D jumped and stared at him. 

"Well we did get here 20 minutes late, and I bet none of us even finished his homework." Realization hit Noodle and 2D, because they really didn't finish their homework. Hell, 2D had lost his the day it was given. 

"Doesn't give him an excuse to act like a bitch!" Murdoc said a little quieter, but still loud enough for them all to all look at the doorway fearfully. 

"You can't go around yelling that shit about a teacher, Ya cracker Ass!" 

"Guys, calm down-" said Noodle, but nobody heard her. 

"Watch me!" Shot back Murdoc, causing Russel to take a step forward in his direction. 

Thankfully, the door opened. 2D quickly shot up, his hands behind his back. Noodle took her foot off the wall and stared at Mr. Bryant. Russel looked at him and Murdoc glared at him. He glared at them right back.

"Do you know how late you came?" he said, his voice sounded threatening. 

They all stared at each other, unsure of who should speak.

"You came, almost a half hour late. At least Last year you only came about ten minutes late. But now Thirty minutes? On the first day?" 

They were all looking down at the floor, when 2D suddenly spoke up. "We're very sorry Mr. Bryant! B-But ya see we were talking and we got a bit carried away an' um, we didn't mean to-" 

Mr. Bryant slammed his fist on the door, causing them all to jump.

"I don't need your stupid Excuses Stu!" 

Noodle Gasped, Russel's mouth was wide open, and Murdoc looked stunned. 2D had never really been yelled at by a teacher before, at least, not so aggressively. He started crying.

Mr. Bryant turned towards him. "How fucking old are you? 16?"

Not waiting for 2D's answer he carried on "Well then stop acting like a fucking First grader!"

It was one thing for a teacher to be yelling at a student, but a whole other thing for them to be swearing at one. 

Noodle and Russel started yelling back at him.

"You can't talk to a student like that!" Screeched Noodle.  

"The hell is wrong with ya man? He didn't do nothing to ya!" Russel said, with a disgusted expression on his face.

Murdoc didn't even say anything. He walked right up to Mr Bryant andhe slapped him. 

Everyone was shocked, and 2D started backing away. Murdoc realized what he had done wrong, and silently cursed himself. Russel and Noodle exchanged a fearful glance. 

Mr. Bryant was stunned. He had his hand over his cheek, right where Murdoc had slapped him, slowly he stood up straight, and said coldly.

"Principals office. Now. All of you, get out of my sight."

And With that, The Gorillaz were all running to the Principals office like there was a hoard of Zombies behind them.   


	3. The Principal's office

The Principals office was on the other side of the school, and Eastwood High just so happened to be a huge school. None of them had the Stamina to run the whole way to the principals office, so once they turned a few corners, and looked back to make sure Mr. Bryant wasn't following them, they stopped. Noodle gasped for air and leaned against a wall, and Russel put his hands on his knees and bent over, breathing heavily as well. Murdoc fell to the floor dramatically, way more dramatic than it had to be, and as he was falling 2D, being the clumsy and tall person he is, accidentally fell on top of him. Noodle looked down to see the sight, and started laughing really hard, causing Russel's attention to be directed to the awkward situation. 2D immediately rolled off of Murdoc and Murdoc Sat upright. 

"I-its not funny! It was an accident!" Stuttered out 2D, but Russel and Noodle were still laughing. 

"You heard him! It was an accident you idiots." Murdoc snapped. Russel calmed down, but Noodle was still giggling. 

"Mhmm, Keep on telling us that." Noodle she said with the kind of smile that makes everyone smile, even if they don't want to. 

Murdoc rolled his eyes, and quickly turned around. "C'mon 2D, Let's just leave 'em and get to the principals office already." He offered his hand to 2D, who took it and stood up. Noodle and Russel started rushing after them, but they didn't really let things go easily. 

"Ay Murdoc, Ya gonna carry him there?" Russel smirked, earning a giggle from Noodle. 

"Carry him Bridal Style!" Commented Noodle, which caused Murdoc to hunch over in annoyance and 2D to move a little farther from him. 

"Aww C'mon Murdoc, at least hold his hand." Teased Russel. 

"SHUT UP!" Murdoc shouted angrily, and Russel and Noodle turned into a giggling mess, just to annoy Murdoc. 2D spoke up after a little bit.

"Uhm, Guys?" They looked at him and he gestured to the door in front of him, It was a blue door with white letters plastered on it that read "Principals Office" 

They all looked at each other, and Murdoc spoke up "I say we sacrifice Noodle." 

"What do you mean "Sacrifice?"" Questioned Noodle, Staring at him. 

"Make you go first." Explained Murdoc coolly. 

"Pfft, why don't we make 2D go first?" Noodle said, knowing it would annoy Murdoc.

"Excuse me? 2D didn't do anything wrong!" Said Murdoc defensively.

"Well then how about you? You're the reason we're here in the first place" Noodle said calmly. 

2D jumped up "Oi! All he was doing was defending me! Da rotten teacher deserved it anyways." Spat 2D 

"God Y'all act like children. I'll just go in first." He walked to the door, opened it, and went inside. 

Noodle glared at Murdoc and followed Russel, and Murdoc glared back while 2D followed behind him.

The office lady had white hair, had white skin, and wore bright red lipstick. Just above her lipstick with a black mole. She had brown glasses on, and brown eyes. They had been sent to her last year, but she just made them stay there for a while. Murdoc realized he had never really known what her name was.

She looked up at them with the corner of her eyes. "Mm, You four again?" She inquired, and she spoke in a way that Murdoc would describe as: The bitchiest voice ever. 

They nodded, and she pointed to four chairs in front of her. "You can go sit on those, The principals doing something but he'll be with you in a second." 

They made their way over to the chairs, and apparently Murdoc, Noodle, and 2D weren't in the mood to talk. Russel pulled out his phone from his pocket and started texting Del. 

Del: Yo! Where you at?

Russel: Principals office

Del: Aw Man, On the first day?

Russel: Murdoc fucking slapped a teacher.

Del: Oh Damn! He got real nerve.

Russel: Nah, he got a real problem though. 

Russel: Anyways, Where you at?

Del: Hangin out with Cyborg. She's real quiet

Russel: I only knew she existed because Noodle told me about her 

Suddenly Noodle tugged on his arm. "What is it Baby Girl?" He asked, and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Principals here Russ." She pointed to a fair skinned man who had dark gray hair ( He seemed to be balding though ), an oval face, and he had a thick beard. He was tall and skinny too, and his eyes were blue. He was talking to the office lady.

Russel couldn't anything, but soon enough the lady pointed at them at the Principal made his way over to them. 

He put his hand on his head and gestured them to follow him. 

By this point they weren't really nervous, even 2D. They were all just bored and wanted to get to lunch already. One by one they reluctantly followed him. 

They were lead into a small room, it only had a small desk with lots of documents and papers on it. There were four dark blue chairs with black legs, and on the white walls of the room there was a water color painting. The room seemed kind of.. sad. 

Murdoc sat down on the chair which was the farthest to the left, 2D sat next to him, then Russel, and Noodle sat down on the far right. The Principal sat in front of them. It was awkward, they thought he was going to start taking the minute he sat down, but he just stared at them for a few seconds, until finally he opened his mouth. 

"I wasn't informed of anything about this situation. I need you guys to fill me in." He then furrowed his brow and added " _Honestly."_ They all looked at each other, unsure of who should answer first. The Principal spoke up once more. "I'm going to need your names first." He pointed to Murdoc. "You, what do you go by?" 

Murdoc stared the Principal straight in the eye, for a few minutes just to make him uncomfortable, and then answered. "I'm Murdoc."

The Principal then looked at 2D "And... How about you?" He looked like he was trying not to stare at 2D's hair and eyes, but it was evident. 

"I'm Stuart, but lots o' people call me 2D." He said, not very nervous now. 

"And.. Uh, 2D, you do know hair dye isn't allowed in this school?" The Principal Questioned. 

2D glared at him "Yes, I do know dat, and My hair is not dyed, its natural, I fell out of a tree when I was eleven my hair fell out and grew back blue." The Principal raised an eyebrow. "You can ask my mum, she's a nurse." The other three teens looked at 2D surprised, they didn't think he would talk to The Principal like that. The Principal didn't question 2D after that.

He then Asked Noodle and Russel what their names were, "I guess its my turn now, You can call me Mr. Garrison." He Stated, and then asked "So, What happened? Why are you all here?" 

Murdoc decided not to hesitate this time, because if you want something done you got to do it yourself. "Well we came in late for class, and Mr. Bryant told us to wait outside." 

"We were real late though, half an hour," Russel added. Murdoc glared at him when he said this, and then continued.  "So we waited outside for a while and Mr. Bryant came out and" he scowled, wanting to make sure Mr. Garrison knew Mr. Bryant was at fault too. "And then when 2D was trying to explain he sodding yelled at him."

2D crossed his arms and met eyes with Murdoc when he said this. He avoided everyone elses gaze after that.

Murdoc was still bitter about what Mr. Bryant did to 2D, so he made sure to exaggerate. "He yelled at him for no reason at all, he didn't do anything. He fucking started swearing at him, and he made him cry." He didn't want to think about the situation anymore and slumped back in his seat, he looked at Russel and Noodle expectantly.

Noodle decided it was her turn to tell the story. "Well after that me and Russel sorta started Yelling back, but Murdoc he went up to Mr Bryant.." She paused, unsure if she should say this, but then decided the truth was better than nothing. "Um Murdoc slapped him." she finished. 

Mr. Garrison was stunned, a Student had slapped a teacher, and said teacher had yelled, and swore at a student. He decided to remain calm. "I understand the meaning behind your actions, but I'm afraid I'm going to inform your parents about this. Murdoc physically hurt a teacher, you two, he pointed at Russel and Noodle, were talking back, and all of you were late." 

Murdoc spoke quickly "My dad's not at home, he went off to a bar or club and I don't know when he's gonna come back." Sebastian Niccals usually did this, but this time Murdoc was sure he wasn't going to be home, at least not for a while.

Mr. Garrison raised his eyebrow, "You don't have anybody else at your house hold..?" 

"Nope, Mum left when I was born and My older Brother Hannibal is in jail." Murdoc stated coolly. 

Mr. Garrison sat up straighter. "Oh! Hannibal.. Murdoc can you meet me after school? I have some news for you." 

Murdoc was surprised, news? What kind of news? "Sure?" He said, but it came out as more of a question. 

"Great, you all can go now, I think Lunch just ended." They all groaned, especially Russel, he was always hungry. 

After Lunch, they had three more classes, but they were all separated. Russel and 2D had science together, but 2D accidentally spilled something on another kid and Russel threatened said Kid not to mess with 2D because Russel would beat him into a pulp, and they got in trouble for that. Noodle had P.E, and she accidentally kicked a boy in the face when she was showing off. Murdoc went to his French class, but he already knew French so he for the whole time he yelled out french curse words, to which the teacher did not appreciate.  

After that was study hall, and only three of them were together, Murdoc, Noodle, and 2D.  But that was okay because Russel had the same class as Del. Russel and Del didn't really study, most of the time they rapped and came up with Hip hop lyrics, they were so secretive and quiet that they didn't get caught. However, Noodle, Murdoc, and 2D decided they wanted to play a game. ( Well, Noodle and 2D wanted to, Murdoc agreed because he had nothing else to do.) They decided to play a game in which they all threw an item, and they would see who could throw it highest. The game ended when Murdoc threw a book and it accidentally hit a blonde girl. For the last period, they all went to different classes, 2D had Art, Noodle had Dance, Murdoc had Drama, and Russel had Music. ( They all wanted to do Music, but Russel, Noodle, and 2D's parents thought it would be best if they separated and encouraged them to do so. ) Finally at three o clock the bell rang. 

2D ran out into a hallway, ignoring the scared and confused looks new students gave him. There, he pulled out his phone and began to text Russel and Noodle.

2D: Where are you guys?

Noodle: Just got out of class, outside the school hbu?

2D: I'm in a hallway somewhere, I'll meet you outside tho. Do you know where Russ is? 

Noodle: Probably outside the Music room, I don't know why he isn't responding to the texts tho. I'll meet you there instead?

2D: Sure. 

2D easily remembered where the music room was, Last year, He, Murdoc, Noodle, and Russel all had Music class together. Not listening to what the teacher said and instead creating new songs and laughing at each others jokes during Music class last year was one of his best memories. 

While he was running to the door he saw Noodle was there talking to Russel. When she saw him her face lit up and she started jumping up and down. 2D smiled, typical Noodle, she was always so energetic. Finally, 2D approached them and turned to Russel. "Hey D." Russel said calmly. 

"Hey Russ!" exclaimed 2D. "Why weren't yew responding to our texts? Me and Noods were wondering where yew went." Questioned 2D tilting his head to the side. 

Russel scratched the back of his neck "Heh, Sorry 'D. I was meeting some of Del's new friends." 

2D nodded, it was nice to know he had other friends besides Him, Murdoc, Noodle, and Del. "So where's Muds?" asked 2D.

Noodle rolled her eyes playfully and smiled. "Honestly 2D, I've never met anybody with a memory worse than yours, he's at the Principals office remember?" 2D gave her a toothy grin "Oh yeah! I was only joking Noodle." Noodle grinned. "Sure you were." 

Suddenly 2D's phone buzzed, and so did Noodle and Russel's. They all promptly took them out and turned them on, only to find a text from Murdoc. It read. "My house. Now." 

 


	4. Sibling Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed more 2doc in my life I'm sorry.

Russel, Noodle, and 2D all looked at each other, with the same confused expression on their faces. Finally Russel spoke, 

"'D, you text him back, ask 'im why he wants us to be at his house, then We'll walk to Murdoc's house." Ordered Russel.

2D did what he was told, and started texting on his phone. He typed pretty fast, so in a few seconds 2D had sent Murdoc a text saying "Murdoc what's wrong??" He then looked at Russel and said "I've sent it but now we got ta wait for his reply." Russel nodded and started walking towards the High school's exit, he gestured 2D and Noodle to follow him, they did, but then Noodle spoke up. "How about we run Russ?" Noodle was pretty athletic, last year she was on the track team. However, Russel and 2D weren't half as athletic as her, and they exchanged annoyed glances, because Noodle knew that. 

"Baby girl, I'm kinda tired right now.. 'Sides its Murdoc, whatever he has can't be that important right?" Replied Russel. 2D nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah! I jus' ran all the way ta the music room Noods, and I dun't want to run more."

Noodle crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, then a mischievous grin painted on her face. "You know... You two really need more exercise." Then she started sprinting for the door. 2D and Russel looked at each other, then followed her out. 

Fifteen minutes later they were all outside Murdoc's house, if you could call it that. His house looked old, ancient even. The house was clearly broken, it was wooden, but instead of brown it was a grayish color. Windows were dirty, and there was graffiti everywhere. Murdoc's dad usually left him alone, and his brother of course, was still in jail, So Murdoc was the only one to take care of it, and evidently, he wasn't doing a very good job. 

There wasn't a doorbell, so Russel knocked. No answer. Then he slowly turned the doorknob and pushed open the door, as if the whole house would come crashing down if he opened the door any faster. Then he peered inside, the inside was just as bad as the outside, maybe even worse. There was chips scattered all over the floor and the house reeked of cigarettes and alcohol. There was a tv with static on the left side of the room, and a couch in front of it. There was a kitchen on the right side, and in the middle was a staircase. He stepped inside, and then motioned for Noodle and 2D to come inside with him, who followed him.

"Murdoc?" 2D called out, it was quiet for a second until they heard a familiar voice yelling out at them "COME UP STAIRS". Russel and Noodle exchanged glances, and 2D quickly ran up the staircase, with Russel and Noodle following behind him. 

There were four rooms upstairs, but 2D had been to Murdoc's house plenty of times, since they'd known each other longest, so he knew exactly where Murdoc's bedroom was. Noodle and Russel decided it would be best if they just followed him. 

They found Murdoc on his bed, laying down smoking some cigarettes, when he saw 2D, Noodle, and Russel he motioned for them to come closer. Noodle and Russel sat down on the floor, and 2D sat next to him on his bed. Murdoc sat upright, and had a distressed expression on his face. It was an awkward silence, so Noodle started the conversation up. "Uh, so why did you call us here again, Murdoc?" Murdoc spoke, his voice less confident then usual

"So.. ya know when the principal, whatever his name was.-" 

"Mr. Garrison." Interrupted Russel. 

"Yeah yeah whateva Russ. Anyways, so he remember he had to tell me some stuff after school? Well my stupid brother.. Hannibal, you remember Hannibal right 2D?" Asked Murdoc, turning his head towards 2D. 

2D nodded, he knew Hannibal was a jerk to Murdoc always verbally and physically abusing him. He was pretty rude to 2D as well, he always made comments about 2D's eyes and hair, something like that anyways, 2D couldn't really remember. "Yeah, 'E was a horrible righ'?" 

Murdoc nodded, and then continued. "So Hannibal got out of jail, and he's gonna come to Eastwood." Murdoc waited for their reactions, and was confused when 2D's eyes widening was the only response he got. 

Noodle spoke up "Wait, so you never really told us about Hannibal? How bad was he?" Russel raised his eyebrow and turned his head towards Murdoc. 

"Basically, he was a miniature copy of my dad, and you know all about him. 2D can tell you more though, he knew him too." Murdoc started smoking a cigarette, it's what calmed him down. 

"Um.. yeah so I don' remember too much abou' him, it was a while ago. But I DO know tha' he hit Murdoc. 'E did it righ' in front of me. When I last met 'im he really liked his and Murdoc's dad, idolized 'him even. He didn' like me either, 'e always said I looked like a skeleton for some reason." 2D paused and then added. "He said a few fing's about homosexuals." 2D finished, before focusing on his fingernails.

Noodle exchanged a glance with Russel, her face full of worry. That was one of the great things about Noodle, she was really empathetic, maybe a little too empathetic. However this time Noodle wasn't the only one who was worried, Russel knew how bad Murdoc's dad was, and for him to describe someone by saying that they were like his dad must have meant that he  _really_ hated them.  

"Hey, So Murdoc, about your brother, he won't be much of a problem right?" Questioned Russel. 

Murdoc glared at him, "What do you mean?" His voice was icy. Must have been a sore topic, thought Russel. 

"Isn't your brother older than you?" 

"Yes he is." Murdoc said, still staring at him. 

"By How much?" asked Russel 

"Two years, why?" 

Russel Smiled, as if he found the answer to time travel. "Since your brothers older than you by two years, wouldn't that make him a senior? We're sophomores so we shouldn't run into hi-"

Murdoc snorted "Yeah problem with that Russ, my brother's a complete idiot. He probably got held back a year or two." He interrupted

Russel fell quiet. "Oh."

Murdoc stood up, "So I told you the news. You all might as well get out of my house."

"If you could call it that." Joked Russel, earning a giggle from Noodle. Before Murdoc had a chance to retort, Noodle spoke up, 

"So whose house should we meet up at?"

"Uh, Noodle maybe we shouldn't meet at any of our houses. 2D's mom got something against Murdoc, My dad thinks there's something up with 2D,  And Murdoc's house is..." Russel's voice trailed off as he gestured to the cigarettes and beer bottles that sat on his bed. 

Noodle smiled "Yeah I guess you're right, my parents always think I'm gonna do some weird stuff with you all but truth is, I'm gayer than 2D and Murdoc." She added in Playfully. "So how about this park near the school?" 

Russel nodded. "Sounds good to me, What do you think?" He asked, turning to 2D and Murdoc who seemed quiet. 

"Yeah! Sure Russ." 2D exclaimed, quickly. Russel noticed, but didn't ask any questions, just looked expectantly towards Murdoc. 

"Yeah Okay, Just get out will you? Sorry Russ, but my house can't support all your weight."

Russel rolled his eyes. "Look I get your in a bad mood but there's no need to be such a bitch. Lets go Noodle." Russel said, making his way to the door. Noodle followed, she could tell nobody was in a talking mood right now except Russel.

Once they were gone, Murdoc looked at 2D. "Hey, are you still there?" He asked annoyed. 

2D looked at him, playing with his fingers. "Um, well I was wondering if I could stay for a bit longer?" 

Murdoc gave him a judgmental look. "Sure, whatever. You can smoke if you want." He said, handing him a lighter. 

2D gave him a soft smile but pushed back the lighter, He smoked occasionally but decided against it today, so for a while it was just Murdoc smoking and 2D awkwardly glancing at him every now and then. 

"So.. Hannibal?" 2D said, as an attempt at conversation. 

"Yeah." Murdoc replied gruffly. "What about 'im?" 

"Murdoc can you sit up and actually look at me?" 2D said suddenly, which surprised both Murdoc and him. 

"2D, I listen with my ears, not my eyes." Murdoc said sarcastically, yet he still did what 2D asked him. "So what were you saying?" 

"Well, yew know I 'ave a bad memory right?" 2D asked. 

"Uh yeah, I've known you for years." Murdoc said annoyed. "Your point?" 

"Well.. I was wondering if yew could remind me about him? You make him out to be pretty horrible." 2D said with an awkward, toothless smile. 

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Of course YOU don't remember" He stated, somewhat accusingly. "Whaddya wanna know about 'im?" 

2D thought for a moment, his finger on his lips. After a moment he said "What's the worst fing he ever did to yew?" Then he quickly spoke again "If.. If dats personal yew don't need to answer." 

"Nah, Its fine." Said Murdoc. Then he answered, somewhat quiet. ( Quiet for Murdoc, that is. ) "When we were.. younger he broke my nose, not just once either."  

2D's eyes widened, to which Murdoc smirked. He had suffered far worse, he couldn't imagine 2D's reaction if Murdoc told him everything he'd been through. 

"Sorry for askin'." 2D said quickly. 

Murdoc let out a chuckle. "Told you, its fine. Been through way worse anyways." Murdoc said, unknowingly leaning into 2D. 

"You never told me about dis." 2D said, also getting closer. 

"Never thought it was important." Murdoc responded, and he and 2D locked eyes. Both not realizing how close they were, and how much closer they were getting. 

When Suddenly, A loud ringing sound snapped them back to reality. They both jumped, and 2D quickly got his phone out and answered it. 

"Um, Hello? Sorry, I'm coming back right now." 2D ended the call and then looked at Murdoc. "Sorry, That was my Mum, she wants me to come back home, I'll see you tomorrow then? At the park or whateva?" 

Murdoc blinked, and replied. "Yeah, Sure." 

2D smiled. "Great! Bye then." Without waiting for a reply, he ran out of the house and into the broken neighborhood. 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. "I think you owe me something"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not especially proud of this chapter, but whatever. I apologize for not posting so often, school is taking up a lot of my time :)! 
> 
> **For some reason, A03 isn't putting this fan fiction on top of the Gorillaz tag, so a lot of people can't find this fic.. If anybody knows how to fix this, please tell me!**

The day went by rather quickly, or so Noodle thought. She couldn't focus on her classes too well, because she kept on thinking about meeting Russel, 2D, and Murdoc at the park. She loved that place, when she was younger, her she would swing on the swings and applaud herself when she back flipped and cartwheeled down the slides, which, thinking back, was probably not safe for an eight year old. She used this place to get away from her parents, who had an obsession with grades, and teaching her how to defend them. They were disgustingly neglectful, treating her as if she was some sort of... super solider. She decided to think about something else, and her thoughts turned to Murdoc. Why hadn't she or Russel shown any more concern? He literally lived in a junkyard, but she was too busy making jokes to think about it. Also, why had 2D stayed? And more importantly, what had he been doing..? Noodle snapped back into reality when the final bell rang, she gathered her school supplies, stuffed them into her bag, and skipped out of her class. Once she got out the school, she started walking south, in the direction of the park. She closed her eyes and inhaled the crisp, autumn wind. It was a beautiful sight, the grass was a bright green and the trees multicolored. Her eyes rested on 2D, who was swinging on a swing, and Murdoc, who was leaning on a pole beside him. He was on his phone, smirking at something. He looked up at 2D and showed him, and they started laughing together. Russel was on a bench close by, studying his schoolwork like the goody two shoes he is. When Russel saw her, he made his way to the area 2D and Murdoc were, and gestured for her to come over. When Murdoc showed him his phone, he frowned, to which Murdoc responded with an eye roll. 

"Hey guys! What's so funny?" Questioned Noodle, squinting her eyes. 

Murdoc chuckled. "Nothing.. Just this." Exclaimed Murdoc, showing her an image on his phone. The image was slightly blurred, but it was a picture of 2D's ex, Paula cracker and some guy with Olive skin. They were both screaming, and were drenched in.. blood? 

Noodle's eyes widened, then she gave Murdoc a questioning glace, as if to say, "Explain." 

Murdoc knew what that look meant, and he smiled crookedly. "Its not what you think, Noodle. Its just some fake blood, to ya know, get into the Halloween spirit." He glanced at 2D and added "Paula was bothering him, so I thought I'd ah... cheer him up." Noodle caught something that looked like guilt in his eye. She knew he felt bad for the role he played in the whole Paula incident.

Noodle looked at 2D, who did seem to be happier. He was smiling to himself. Noodle herself never liked Paula, whenever 2D got her to hang out with them, she always tried to push Noodle out. 

 "Why are we here again?" Asked Noodle, scratching her head, as if she lost her memory. 

"Ta Jus' hang out I fink. We haven' been doing that much lately..." 2D answered, still swinging high on his swing.

"2D, that's a lie and you know it." Russel sternly said. Her turned to Noodle. "Baby girl, they thought it'd be a good idea to vandalize property, disturb our classmates and teachers, not to mention  _break the goddam law."_ He said the words 'Vandalize, Disturb, and break the goddam law' like they were swear words. 

"Aw Russ.. ya say that like its a bad thing." Commented Murdoc. This comment made him have to dodge to avoid Russel's attempt at hitting him. 

"Come on Russ, its not like we've got anything better to do." Shrugged Noodle. Russel viewed Noodle has more level headed than Murdoc and 2D, so he decided it wouldn't be that much of a deal if he and Noodle didn't get in trouble. 

"Fine, But we're bringing Del." Russel said. 

2D slowed his swing down, and clapped his hands. "Now that we got dat settled.. can we play tag?" He asked whilst smiling. 

"Did you say tag?" Asked Noodle holding back a laugh. He really was like a child. 

"Obviously. How are we suppose ta have a fun day without tag?" 2D questioned, while cocking his head to his side. 

"2D thats a horrible idea..." Murdoc trailed off. "Tag your it." He said, while pushing Russel on the shoulder. 

"Murdoc you motherfucker!" Yelled Russel while running after him. 2D jumped off his swing, and started running around, and Noodle started playing too. 

And.. That's just how it was for a half hour or so. It was nice to act like five year olds again, even if parents and actual five year olds were staring at them Russel called Del, and eventually they had to end the game because 2D ran into a tree.  

"So.. What we gonna do first?" Questioned Del, his arm around Russel

"Del, Do you just have a person you really despise,from school? Asking for my science project." Murdoc said straightfaced. 

"Uh.. Like you know that one girl? Always has her hair in ponytails, blonde. Wears a cheerleading outfit." 

"There's 15 of those girls at school, Del. Can you specify?" Noodle intervened. 

"Oh yea, sure. I think her name starts with a K, like Kathy or something." 

Realization hit Noodle, and she spoke up. "Kathleen! I used to have a crush on her... Before she started hanging with that Paula bitch." 

"Thats the one! She's always tryna flirt with me and shit." Del commented

"Didn't she throw a bunch of eggs on you once?" Asked 2D, while scratching his head confused. 

"..That's just how girls flirt." Del said. 

"Okay, so does she fear anything?" Asked Murdoc, "We can do anything as long as its legal, I'm not going back to jail." He joked.

"Wait what?" Asked 2D

Murdoc ignored him, as he was too busy listening to Del. "She has something against spiders."

"Perfect!" Murdoc said while clapping his hands. "We'll just collect a bunch of spiders and dump them on her." 

"You forgot something important Murdoc." Russel argued. "How will we find where she is?" 

"Noodle, you Russel and Del can do that, call us when you're done. 2D and I will find the spiders." Murdoc countered.

"Isn't that stalking?" Asked Russel

"Hurry up and find her, or you're gonna loose her." Murdoc snapped, suddenly impatient. 

"Whoa, calm down Murdoc. Russ, Del, follow me, I hung out with her a few times, she likes hanging around this mall.." Noodle said, while signaling them to follow her. Russel and Del shrugged and just went with it. 

One they were far away, Murdoc looked at 2D, and he grew uncomfortable. "Um, So where should we find the spiders?" He asked while playing with his fingers.

"You're acting like nothing happened." Murdoc glared. 

"Wha.. What do yew mean?" 

Murdoc started walking away from the park, and onto a sidewalk, a brick wall separating them from the wall and the park. 2D followed. "Yesterday? How bad is your goddamn memory?" 

"I know what happened! I just don't know why you're bringing it up." 2D argued back. 

"I don't know, its not like you were fucking two inches away from my face."

"I.. isn't that what friends do?" 2D said, trying to make a joke. 

"No, no it isn't." Murdoc said looking up at him. Shaking a tree, making a couple spiders fall out. He turned to 2D, and 2D couldn't make out his expression. 

"I think you owe me something, dents." His face was blank.


	6. Friday Night, Meet me there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!! ahhh
> 
> Also:: 
> 
> This was my first fanfic, so the previous chapters are superrr bad! I'm still not good by any means but I'm a little better, so if you noticed a couple changes that's why :). ( Also the first few lines of this I wrote months ago which is why its bad haha -)

"I.. isn't that what friends do?" 2D chuckled, trying to make a joke. 

"No, no it isn't." Murdoc said looking up at him. Shaking a tree, making a couple spiders fall out. He turned to 2D, and 2D couldn't make out his expression. 

"I think you owe me something, dents." His face was blank...

then his phone rang. 

He looked up at 2D and glared. "We never, ever, speak of this again, Dents. Got it?" Before pushing 2D away from him. He then answered his phone. Ignoring the expression of confusion on 2D's face. 

2D's mind was racing. What was wrong with Murdoc? Why the hell would he do that? Who would do that to a friend? How did Murdoc expect him to look at him like he was just a friend now?

Worst of all, Murdoc didn't seem to give a fuck. He kept blabbering on his phone. Not even giving 2D a second glance. 

2D took this as an opportunity to admire Murdoc. Murdoc was shorter than him, by about five inches. But he still was stronger than 2D. His skin was so tan it had a greenish tint. His hair was raven black. Maybe he wasn't America's next top model, but it was no secret that he could get any girl he wanted..

Or guy. 

"Ya there, Dents?"

2D must have been staring off into space. Murdoc's harsh voice managed to snap him back into reality. His face flushed. Had he been staring? " Yea Murdoc?" 2D asked.

"Noodle's wants us ta' meet her at the shopping center," He stated, and then brought out a bucket to 2D's face. "Think this is enough spiders?" The bucket was overflowing with daddy long legs and smaller spiders. 2D shuddered and took a step back. "Yea, that's more than enough, Murdoc." 2D didn't remember collecting this many creepy crawlies. All he remembered was him and Murdoc. 

"Great! Now hurry the fuck up, one moment Kathy's gonna be at a store the next a bloke's house." He swiftly turned around and started walking, people stepping away from him as spiders crawled everywhere. 2D trailed right behind him. 

When they arrived, Noodle, Russel, and Del were all standing outside the door of the shopping center or as Noods, Russ, and Del would call it, the mall. Though, it took a while for them both to find them. or as Noods, Russ, and Del would call it, the mall. They didn't notice 2D and Murdoc until they approached them. 

"Where the hell where you?!" Noodle exclaimed, running up to them. Russel and Del's irritated glances showed they were thinking exactly what Noodle had said. 

"Oh yea know.. just breaking ta law." 2D said quickly, which, maybe wasn't the best response. 

"I... okay, " and she dropped the subject, just in time for Russel to pipe up. 

"I swear you guys gave me enough time to remember how dumb and immature this plan is!" 

"Yea, me too, and I thought it would be a good idea to resurrect a gorilla once." Del spoke. He was oblivious to  the concerned and confused glances he received. 

"Well we're here now, aren't we?" Murdoc rolled his eyes. "So are we gonna get on with it?" 

Russel looked at Del and he shrugged. What else would they do? They were young, dumb, and broke high school kids after all. 

"Last time we saw her, she was at Zara." Noodle got up and started walking into the store, as the others trailed behind her. "She could be anywhere that she can spread her legs by now thou-" 

"Noodle." Russel cut her off. "Sorry." She said, but she didn't sound sorry. This made 2D wonder a bit. Was there more between her and this cheerleader than he thought?

No. No there couldn't have been, because Noodle tells him everything

But then again.. there are a few things that he hadn't been telling her either. 

He was lost in his thoughts again, until he heard Dels voice, a little louder than a whisper "There! That's the girl!" A tallish girl stood afront. She was beautiful, definitely beautiful, 2D thought. She had a couple acne marks on her face, and hair down to her waist. He couldn't see both her eyes, but one looked to be a lovely shade of brown. A simple green shirt and white shorts were on her. She seemed to be talking to someone on the phone. He noticed her face was quite pale. He didn't know when this happened, but lately he'd been preferring those who were more tan.

Now  _she_ could be America's top model.

He wasn't even entirely sure he wanted to go through with this plan anymore, but before he could say anything Noodle spoke.

"The thing is, how are we going to get the spiders on her?" Noodle asked, tapping her foot. She looked up at Russel for an answer. 

"I.. guess if one of us is willing to distract-" 

"Like this" Murdoc picked up the bucket, ignoring the questioning glances of other shoppers. Then, he threw the bucket at her.

2D was sure his eardrums were going to burst, he had never heard a scream so loud. 

The next few minutes were a blur, of shop security screaming at them and Murdoc yelling "RUN" over and over again. They couldn't even stop outside of the shopping center without having quite a few ( That's an understatement ) of people chasing after them. They ran behind the shopping center and made their way to the park. Except, they didn't make it and hid inside a Chinese restaurant instead, and took a table. 2D wasn't sure he was ever going to regain his breathe, yet he couldn't stop laughing.

And neither could everyone else, except of course, Russel. 

"Whose our next Victim then?" Murdoc snickered. 

"Victim? Victim?! No, I swear to god Murdoc Niccals if we ever do that again I will become a police officer and arrest yo ass myself." 

Murdoc leaned our to 2D "He's only mad because he had to run." He fake whispered, and 2D giggled. Russel swatted at them both. 

After the laughter died down, Murdoc spoke again "So, was it worth it?" His question was aimed at Del, but he instead heard two voices instead of one.

"Definitely." Noodle smirked, she and Del spoke in unison. Maybe they thought his question was for everyone. It wasn't unexpected that Russel didn't agree, but he thought that at least 2D would say yes too. Didn't the idiot know that Kathleen or whatever was friends with Paula? 

"Ay, 2D." Maybe the bloke was lost in thoughts for the fiftieth time. To his surprise ( and slight, very slight.. annoyance.) 2D answered immediately. "What?" 2D looked at him sideways. 

"I said,-" he stopped himself "Well it was worth it, wasn't it?" 2D hesitated for a second. "I guess, she was kind of a beauty though." Murdoc froze. He looked around the table and laughed, hard. 

"Ah..you hear him? He thinks that Kathy bitch," He spat the last word out "is pretty!" Russel shot a glance at Noodle. 

Del smiled "He was prolly' joking. But I mean.. she wasn't bad lookin' though" He threw his hands up. 

2D looked at Murdoc, dumbfounded. "What? She's a cheerleader, shes gorgeous, like she's supposed ta be." 

"Yea right," Murdoc grumbled. "Didn't you see her? Acne marks, thin hair, she wasn't pretty at all." Murdoc lied a bit. He wasn't going to say she was pretty, but he wouldn't be surprised if she had a boyfriend, or two. 

"Murdoc! Why you saying this kind of shit all of a sudden?" Russel exclaimed, taken aback. No matter how bitchy Murdoc might be, he still had a little bit ( empathize on little) of decency in him. 

"Hey, Russ, I'm just stating the truth." He leaned back in his chair. He quickly changed the topic "So what do you lot wanna do next?"

"Im thinking we should go after Marina next," Noodle started, before Russel interrupted her

"No! We ain't going ANYWHERE. I'm hungry and tired. Noodle, Del, come with me to order?"

"You're no fun Russ" Murdoc called after him

"I don't even LIKE Chinese food" Noodle grumbled, crossing her arms as she trailed after Russel. 

Murdoc knew 2D was doing his best to ignore him, but he refused to be ignored. "Pretty, eh?" It wasn't the wisest choice of words, but all he watnted was a goddamn  _response._

"Yea, I tink she's pretty, so?" 2D shot back defensively. 

"Well I'm just saying-" 

"You know, I tink she's a gorgeous, actually, beautiful even. Do you think she models?" He asked innocently

"Oh.. why do you care!? You haven't even met the thing." Murdoc stood up, he didn't know where he was going with this, but he wasn't stopping.

"Well.. neither have you!" 2D stood up as well, making sure his face was closer than necessary to Murdoc. 

Murdoc began to raise his voice, but a server beat him to it. "Excuse me! Please keep your voice levels down, Sirs. Thank you," They both sat back down, scowling at one another. 

"And for YOUR information, I do know her. Come to the football game with me Friday night, and you'll see how she really is."

2D tilted his head. "There's a football game?" 

"You haven't heard?" Murdoc spoke rapidly, praying to god there was actually a football game Friday night.

"I'll take you there and then-" 

"I'm not going alone with you though." 2D said quietly. 

"I.. what? What do you mean?" 

"I'll be there but I'm taking.." He paused. "Noodle is coming with us." 

"Does she have to?" Murdoc asked tensley

"You don't want her to come with us?" 2D's voice was dripped with obliviousness, and Murdoc just  _knew_ it was fake. 

"Of course I do!" He spat "Fine, me, you, and Noodle, if she agrees." 

2D nodded, "Fine" he smiled, satisfied. 

Murdoc leaned back in his chair, trying hard not to show any emotions. But he'd be lying if he said the only thing he could think about was how close 2D was. 


End file.
